4 Way Street
4 Way Street is an American pop boy group signed to Wiki Records. The band consists of four boys, each who have an equal singing role in the band and even play a few instruments. Each of the boys also has an acting career that they are pursuing individually. One of the group's trademarks is that they act on different shows/movies then come together and make great music. Members *'Dakota Roberts' - Dakota Roberts is one of the four singers of the group. Roberts is most known for hitting the high notes and has a wide range with his voice. Roberts also plays the guitar for the band. *'Dane Wilkins' - Dane Wilkins is another one of the four singers of the group. Wilkins is best known for his rapping skills in the group and he will have a few rap parts featured in songs. *'Heather Sands' - Heather Sands is another one of the four singers in the group. Sands one of the biggest flirts of the group and he always knows how to serenade the ladies when he sings. *'Jesse Raynes' - Jesse Raynes is another one of the four singers in the group. Raynes is a drummer so he has a few drum features in songs. History 2014-present: Casting for the group, four guys chosen At a Wiki Records meeting in July 2014, ideas were explored of them putting together a boy band to attract the same success that boy bands like One Direction, Big Time Rush, and 5 Seconds of Summer are getting. The idea expanded and soon in mid July, a casting call was put out for the boy band, using the working title, 4 Way Street, to be managed by Jessie1010. On August 21, 2014, the boys of 4 Way Street were announced to be Dane Wilkins, Heather Sands, Jesse Raynes, and Dakota Roberts, and the name 4 Way Street became the official name for the group. Jessie1010, the group manager and manager of over 10 Wiki Channel actors and a Wiki Records music president, says about the band, "I'm very excited to be working with 4 Way Street. This is definitely something different for Wiki Records. It's not a girl group like ILY or a band with a lead singer like Zander Sun & the Stars. It's a boy band where the voices of all four boys will be heard. The boys we have chosen are ridiculously talented and they work so well together. It's not even work with these guys, it's just pure fun. Music is something that comes from the heart so it was important that the boys we chose had a connection and things in common. That's exactly what we have here with them." Jessie went on to say, "I also love the fact that the boys are very experienced. Dane has tons of credits, Dakota was raised in the performing industry, Jesse has been in a band before, and Heather has worked with a label before. We didn't have to teach them anything. Additionally, I think it's fabulous that a lot of the boys are already working on Wiki Channel and doing their acting work separately from the band. People will be able to watch them separately on screen, then hear them come together as a band. It's an incredible thing." The band began working on music later in August and are expected to release their first single this fall. Category:Singers Category:Bands Category:Male Singers